The Child of Prophecy
by Arrexu
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is a child, lost in his own little world. Growing up with no friends, only having the 3rd Hokage as a foster Grandparent. Naruto doesn't understand many things, though that doesn't stop him from being the best shinobi there is. Fuinjutsu Kenjutsu ninjutsu Taijutsu Naruto; Itachi-like; actual training progress; pairings undecided; Secret Bloodline;
1. Chapter 1 Prolugue

I want to see what people think of my fanfiction. So i uploaded this here from a different fanfic community. hope you like it!

The name's Arrexu by the way!

"Human speaking"

"Demon speaking

'Human thinking'

'Demon thinking'

Priority words/jutsu

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto since if I did, I wouldn't be living off of instant ramen and student food.

 **XXX**

It was Graduation day for a certain Uzumaki and he was on his way to the academy. Uzumaki Naruto has blonde hair that appeared to be sun kissed and azure blue eyes that reflects the very skies. His face still had those baby fats but was slowly diminishing with the training he put himself in. Adding to his facial features were his three whisker marks on each cheek. His whisker marks were hidden by a face mask so similar too a white haired guy he met when he was 6.

It was a nice gift.

He wore black baggy pants that were not quite durable but still presentable. Black shinobi sandals that reaches his shins, a gift from his grandfather figure. He also wore a fishnet shirt underneath his zipped up white jacket. The jacket itself was very durable and another gift from his grandfather, they had two black stripes going down each sleeve. Perfecting his appearance is the dirty white swirl emblem on his left shoulder and the same emblem on his back in the color black. The colar was high enough to cover his neck. The path to the academy wasn't all that long and didn't have any curves unlike the road of life. This assumption was further proven by the people of Konoha.

Everytime Naruto walks through the busy districts, A village like Konohagakure surely posses, the people made it their job to avoid him so that his path was always straight. Almost all of them glared at him with unbiased hate while they're at it. Why he was hated he didn't know, but he had a theory. But that's a story for another time, cause he just entered the academy. Going through the academy hallways like he always did the last four years, Naruto entered his designated class room and he was asulted by voices of other kids his age. None of them paid him any mind though so he quietly took a seat where he could observe his classmates...like he did four years ago. The first that ever interrested him was...

XXX

..."Uchiha Sasuke"

said a gruff and muffled voice as if talking whilst holding something between his teeth. In the Hokage's office, several jounin perked up at the name. Each Jounin watching their potential genin team from their Hokage's crystal 'spy' ball.

"The only one to survive that massacre"

Said a soft feminine voice with a tiny bit of unbiased awe, to which two people scoffed at. The first was the Hokage himself.

"You mean, the only one who survived with maybe 20 others"

The female jounin winced. And so did many other jounin who hid their emotions.

"I agree with Hokage-sama completely. That was an inappropriate thing to say Kurenai-chan"

Said an eighteen year old female jounin with a noticeable pout.

" You mean sharingan faker..."

She said dissing Kurenai's ruby eyes and choice of expertise in the ninja arts, namely Genjutsu. Kurenai had the decency to look sheepish and apologised acordingly.

"Sorry sorry, but you know what I mean right?"

The woman huffed and crossed her arms under her bust.

"I know what you mean but I'm also one of the few left alive."

The mentioning of having a few of them left made Sarutobi Hiruzen ~ the fire shadow of Konohagakure ~ to inwardly flinch. At least he made it so that infants and children to the age of 12 would survive. In fact, the woman in front of him was the only one left that was born in her generation, excluding him.

"Enough of the Uchiha's for now, what do you all think of your potential students? There are 30 academy students and 17 jounin in my office. I don't need to tell you that some won't get a genin cell."

After a few confirmations of his jounin, the Sandaime continued.

"Good, then I want ten of you to name three of them and state what you currently think of them and what you will do with them if they become your genin cell."

The Sandaime asked. Each and every jounin took a look at their potential students. A few scoffed and dismissed them while a total of three jounin took their time to assess and comment on them first. First to go was Sarutobi Asuma, the son of the famed Professor.

"Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Choji. While better than most attendants... are still fresh and innocent. They also lack the necessary motivation to become Shinobi..."

After a glare from Kurenai and a few other female jounin, Asuma sweated and corrected himself

"...and Kunoichi..."

After a few satisfied smiles from the kunoichi, did Asuma release the breath he unknowingly held in.

"I would like to train them to become better and more versatile than their clan leaders currently are and perhaps pass on my skills to one of them."

"So you want to recreate the

Ino-Shika-Cho trio and a possible apprentice. Which of them do you think would benefit from your skills?"

Asked the Sandaime whilst adding in his own two cents.

"Nara Shikamaru..."

Asuma answered, but you could see in his eyes... that he himself wasn't quite sure yet, so the Sandaime gestured for someone else to continue. This time, three other jounin stepped up and named their intentions with their possible students. The fifth to come forward was Yuuhi Kurenai.

"I would like to train a tracker, retrieval and hunter team. This cell should be accompanied with Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba. All of them are socially awkward which I want to correct since without those, they can become more focused and become better shinobi in the long run. Namely Hinata with her shyness, Inuzuka with his perverted tendencies and I don't have to say anything about the Aburame"

You could hear a few insects buzzing around in obvious displeasure. Kurenai sweatdropped and apologised to the single Aburame female in the room.

Hiruzen nodded and waited patiently for the next jounin to come forward. He saw that she was about to speak but someone else beat her to it.

"Hokage-sama, may I..."

"Speak freely Nara-san"

"Is it safe to asume that you'll put the rookie of the year, the kunoichi of the year and the deadlast in one cell? If so, am I correct to think that you'd put Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto in a genin team?"

A lot of jounin looked surprised at the mentioning of that last name and most of them had dark looks plastered on their face

"It's not a necessity to go with that particular formation, but with the way things are going, I'll be forced to put them on a team together."

"I see..." But before he could continue speaking, a runner up bruenette asked if she could speak to which the Sandaime asked her to go on.

"I would like to train an espionage and assassination team and if possible... a frontal Assault cell."

That shut everyone in the room up. Espionage and assassination cells are very rare in each village and to put salt on the wound... it's a time of peace.hose particular teams cannot be tought just like that, nor can you pick three people and train them to be stealthy. Each and every shinobi has their own strengths and weaknesses. And a handful of them posses the natural skill to be stealthy enough to avoid sensors around the world and whatnot. Of course, ninja's are supposed to be stealthy but those trained in assassination take it two to three notches higher. For a jounin to want to train a genin cell in the arts of silent killing and heavy information gathering, is a preposterous thought. And even then, frontal assault teams are the heavy hitters in war and are the first to die. Being in the front lines of war times, killing people left and right, it's only correct to think that they die first. Infact, the first and only cell to accomplish such a feat were the Legendary Sannin. Hiruzen looked at her, silently asking her to continue.

"Those three creating this team are as followed, Regalia Reimi, Shirone Saegusa and... Uzumaki Naruto"

If those civilian academy students made the jounin uncomfortable, then the last name made them go in uproar. Comments were thrown around the room.

"Three civilians? Is she out of her mind?"

"And an assassination team at that"

"Forget assassination!! those brats? Heavy hitters in war? I don't think so"

"Much less the deadlast. I can see the Uchiha being on this team but not him"

The Sandaime held up his right hand in a gesture for silence. In a few seconds every jounin clamped their mouths shut. He then looked at the 5,3 ft tall girl in front of him.

"Can you tell me your reasons for this?"

Hiruzen asked while eyeing Naruto ~ who looked like he was having trouble not passing his shuriken and kunai test ~ from his crystal ball.

"I chose these particular girls because I had a feeling that they're gonna be something great in the future. It's a... gut feeling"

The others in the room sweatdropped whilst she thought about what her crushes best friend once tought her. Hiruzen just looked at a silver haired girl and a bluenette.

"Then why the deadlast?" Asked the Nara jounin. "I'm sure I can teach him about strategy, finesse and skills that would benefit him" he said wanting the Uzumaki to be in his genin cell.

"Who painted the Hokage mountain in broad daylight when he was 10? Who was it that painted the Anbu HQ pink and forced them to relocate four years ago?"

All of them gained a look of understanding.

"I'm sure he would benefit with you but I know for a fact that he wants more. He wants to become greater. He wants to prove that he can become stronger than those clan heirs even though he's an orphaned civilian **(1)**. You can see it in his gaze, that burning will of fire. I can see that he has the correct reasons and motivation to become strong"

He wouldn't say it out loud but Sarutobi Hiruzen was impressed with this woman. She lost her friends and family but never fell in...to the curse of their hatred.

"Since when did you pay him so much attention... I mean he isn't very talented and wouldn't get further than chunin and if he's lucky, special jounin" said Kurenai.

"You all remember Itachi Uchiha?"

Every jounin tensed whilst Hiruzen took a deep breath from his pipe. That's all the answer she needed to confirm that they remembered. She smiled bitterly, remembering her crush ever since her academy days and even before that.

"When he was still a Konoha Shinobi, he would sometimes talk to me or his best friend about two boys. One was a given cause it was his own brother and the other. ... I always wondered why... why that particular kid. I once asked him... and he just smiled that day. He then told me that he's special. Praise like that... from a genius no less, I got curious."

"Well let's see what he has to offer then..."

Some agreed with him but over half of the present jounin still thought of him as a simple deadlast student. 'Yes...' Hiruzen thought looking at Naruto from his crystal ball. Even if by just a second... he could see the silhouette of his late successor behind a certain blonde. ' show them what you're capable of ...'

 **XXX**

"Uzumaki Naruto...please come forward to take you're ninjutsu test" Said Umino Iruka from the door that leads to the examination room. Iruka was a chunin of Konohagakure and a teacher of the academy. He wore the standard chunin vest and a long sleeved blue shirt underneath. Donned with a matching dark blue pants he also wore the standard shinobi sandals. He also had a horizontal scar running through his nose and had a pineapple shaped hair style.

Naruto stood up from his seat and walked forward, ignoring the insults going his way. He listened to kids like Sakura and Ino insult his looks and said that he hides his face cause people thinks he's ugly. Or other civilians that talk about him failing the exam like the other two times he tried. He entered the examination room and stood in front of the three proctors that would decide wether he fails or not.

"Please perform the henge Naruto" He did as told and henged into a perfect form of the Sandaime Hokage. The proctors gave him 65 points for his kunai and shuriken throwing earlier today and 61 points for his performance in the taijutsu arts. He needs more than 68 points in the ninjutsu portion, any less and he'll fail. An average ninja should have 215 points in the test. Lower than that are below average ninja's and any lower than 200 are those who are considered as drop outs. Nevertheless, they decided that 195 points is the least you can get and is considered a passing grade... but as you can guess, you are considered as the deadlast if you do manage by the tip of your hair. "Very good... no hand seals. Now please perform a substitution with that log!" Iruka said, shocked that he did the henge perfectly. He performed acordingly and substituted himself perfectly. "Perfect. Now... the clone jutsu."

 **XXX**

Back in the Hokage's office. The Hokage cringed a bit at the mention of that particular jutsu. His jounin except for a handful never knew of this but, the boy was an Uzumaki. Chakra monsters the likes of Hoshigaki Kisame. Of course the boy would fail the test two times before now. With his large chakra reserves, coupled with the fact that he is a jinjuuriki and hold the strongest entity known to mankind. Naruto was bound to have abismal chakra control. Therefore he was shocked when Naruto performed a seal less clone technique. "Well what do you know, he passed" said Asuma. Other jounin just nodded dumbly as if by trance. "Never mind that but who will train the Uchiha and the other two?" Asked one of the few civilian jounin.

While Konohagakure held the title of being the strongest Village, they weren't the best when it came to military capacity. Those titles belonged to Kumogakure, the Village hidden in the clouds and Iwagakure, the Village hidden in the stone. Konoha itself had over 200000 shinobi and over a Million of civilians. Of those 200000 Shinobi, only about a tenth (20000 to 25000) were jounin. Most of these jounins were from the many clans Konoha has. And only a thousand of those jounin were civilians. "The young Uchiha and his teammates Haruno Sakura and Kurama Yakumo will be given to..." Before the Sandaime could finish his statement, he was rudely interrupted by a certain someone.

"Yo... sorry I'm late but I had to help this grandma carry her goods back to her appartment but a black cat crossed our path so we had to take a detour where we then got lost and I then bought a map of Konoha which we then used to find our way... and apperently, she lives right in front of this building so I was earlier than expected"

"He said all that in one breath"

"And he actually planned to be later than he already is"

"Anyways, Hatake Kakashi, you are now the jounin sensei of team 7 consisting of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Kurama Yakumo. .."

(I believe I don't need to describe how certain jounin looks like correct?)

Sarutobi continued, noticing Kakashi's slightly widening eyes in shock before it went back to aloofness. Kakashi looked at the crystal ball where Naruto just snatched himself a black headband with no ends **(2)**. He felt a small sense of pride when he saw him wear the mask he gave him all those years ago. Naruto was a quiet boy... yet also mischievous at times, proven by the pranks he made in his younger years. It was quite amusing to watch the quiet boy do things that doesn't fit his personality and the funny thing is that he doesn't understand why he does it in the first place. He once told him that he had this sudden urge to do it one day. He had to talk about why the Sandaime didn't give him his sensei's only child. 'Now, let's see who took my cute little Uzumaki'

Kakashi thought.

"If I may Hokage-sama, but who is the jounin sensei to Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Oh but that's me Bakashi-kun" The woman from before answered in a playful tone. Kakashi's eyes widened. He expected her to take the Uchiha not Naruto. 'Curse you demon' Kakashi thought while imagining the Shinigami above her head. In the end he just sighed and nods at her in defeat.

"I have one last request Hokage-sama..."

 **XXX**

After passing the test and asking Iruka for permission to leave, Naruto went to the library for a bit more research on Chakra theory and affinities. He always has been interested in Ninjutsu. Of course, he didn't plan to be a one trick pony in the hay, on the contrary, he was interrested in many things. Those being Kenjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Iryojutsu (3), Taijutsu, genjutsu, bojutsu and even Fuinjutsu. He knew learning all that would take him years and perfecting them would take decades by natural means but as he realised... he wasn't quite natural. He learned early on, that he had far too much Chakra... too much for someone like him to comprehend. He had to guess how much he actually had until someone can tell it for him.

For now... he believed he had chakra reserves what a high jounin should possess. That or he had chunin level reserves but his chakra should be denser than the norm. ... like he once read in a book about chakra theory, otherwise he would die after using the kage bunshin. What do they say these days? Quality over quantity? He wasn't sure but he'd cross the bridge when he was there. After a few quick turns... Naruto entered the library. "Hey, you!" A female voice said. Naruto turned towards where he heard the voice. "Those of your kind aren't allowed inside the library!" She said with utmost venom and smugness in her tone. She wouldn't let the demon go to a place where you can get knowledge. Naruto though just stared up at the obviously taller woman in pity and slight hurt.

"I'm sorry miss, but you can't forbid me from entering a Shinobi armory. As you know, a library is where shinobi gain their knowledge, so it's considered a weapon to us...shinobi, like how civilians and shinobi alike consider a sword. It is to your benefit to know that this particular library, belong to the famed Sarutobi clan and by extension, Sarutobi Hiruzen, our Hokage. Only he and other Sarutobi can forbid me entrance to this place as I am a shinobi under his rule" he said calmly, whilst pointing at his Hitai-ate.

Ok... the thing about the library belonging to the Sarutobi's was just loads of bull but hey... the woman didnt know any better.

The woman squirmed under his logical answer. She knew that the boy infront of her had failed the exams at least two times so she thought he was dumb. Apperently... that was a wrong assumption. "Fine then I'll allow you entrance, but if I see something wrong with the books you used. I'll make you responsible and pay for it acordingly!"

Naruto almost scoffed at what he could asume... was her definition of a threat, but she was a civilian so he wouldn't judge. Instead, he thanked her and bowed slightly before searching the books he wanted. 'Chakra theory can be learned on another day' he thought and searched for Chakra affinities. He expected books that explained basic things about the elements, like which was effective against what and which Village produce their own designated affinity. He never expected something like this though.

'A jounin level subject shouldn't be here' Naruto thought while holding a book. It said 'Advanced Chakra affinities' with an under title that said 'learn your affinity'. Naruto thought about giving the book back to the librarian but thought better of it. 'Shinobi take every advantage they can get after all."

He went to a nearby table and opened up the first page. 'Chakra affinities and the common personalities that come with it... which affinities are common to which village... Hand seals for dummies. He was very interrested for which affinity fits which personality. So he skipped a few pages and went straight to affinities with personalities and traits. The first he saw was fire.

'Those with a fire affinity are commonly those who are hot headed and easily angered. Though they have a good heart and are the ones commonly known to actually pay attention to love rather than duty. Some of them have a downside to it though. Some possess inferiority complexes because they believe to be stronger and better than most. Some possess a superiority complex, believing that they are far superior than others no matter how much others prove them otherwise.Though some special cases show that those with this affinity can be the exact opposite of their faults, namely their inferiority- and superiority complexes. They are also natural born powerhouses.'

"Woah... that's so not me... at least partly."

He said in awe at the details this bookhad. 'And it looks as new as the day it was published... I wonder why nobody else took their time to read this..' he thought. He then figured that he should keep reading.

'Those with an affinity for wind are often free willed and is what most geniuses are born with. They are curious, versatile and dream big. People say that the sky is their limit but to these stubborn people, the sky is their point of view. They are quite creative and are quick thinkers and even some are too lazy to reach their full potential. They are naturally fast and are well versed in what they want to learn and often master what they learn in short amounts of time. As the saying goes. The winds are unlimited. Some of them are born assassins and in our world they're army killers'

"I hope that's me"

'Those with the lightning affinity are naturally skilled in the arts they pursue. They are revered to as the cream of the crop and the prodigy of their generation. They have quite the temper and easily controlled but they have a strong will and sense to protect and make their dreams come true. Those very skilled with this affinity can also be quiet, reserved and aloof. In a few rare cases, Socially awkward. Most of them though are quite sarcastic and sometimes even crazy. They are born interrogation specialist and squad leaders."

'Interresting... but not to my tastes'

'Those that own an affinity for earth are those that are stubborn to a fault and quite hard headed. They believe in themselves ever since they can remember and are often very calm, be it outside or in battle. They are the pillars for their people so to speak. Their will stay strong and won't ever be broken. They are also born teachers'

"Woah... that's cool... let's see what water release has to offer then"

'Those with an affinity for water are sometimes very naive and open minded. These are people you can trust your life with but these are also people that are easily controlled, more so than those with an affinity for lightning. They are also cold and awkward to social interactions and often follow the rule and logic. They have a sense of creation and duty. They are also intuitive and are master trap makers. These people are born sensors and kenjutsu masters."

"I think that's me..."

Naruto said to himself whilst thinking about the times where he sensed these weird presences that always seemed to follow him when he was younger. Even now he could fill someone outside this very building. He never truly felt this particular guy before so he just continued to read and waited till the guy left. After finding paper that was written in the book to test your chakra affinity, the more he wanted this unknown man to leave.

He knew that his jiji would send anbu to guard him and it has always been three teams and he remembered each and every feeling he got of their chakra's when they were near him. Therefore, Naruto finally cracked a smile when the stranger left. He went to a nearby forest after putting the book back to where he found it. He held the paper in front of his face remembered what he read about what would happen to the paper he was holding, once infused with his chakra to determine his affinity. 'Fire, it burns: wind, it gets cut: lightning, it'll wrinkle: earth, it'll crumble: water, it gets soggy'

After chanting it four more times did Naruto finally infused his chakra into the chakra paper. And what he saw shocked him. You can't fault him. ... even if he was to cool to be shocked. But everyone else would have been shocked too since its not everyday you see someone with four affinities. The paper was first and foremost, cut to shreds, showing that he had a very strong affinity to wind. A tenth of it wrinkled, showing that he had a minor affinity for lightning. The other pieces crumbled where they stood and formed a little marble from the dust, showing that his affinity for earth is also quite strong. It was then that it showed that his affinity for water was on par to that of the nidaime Hokage, because the marble was incased by a ball of water formed by the molecules in the air. Because of that, Naruto had to drop his once upon a time chakra paper. Naruto then ran to a training field to train, never seeing his chakra paper turn to a weird dark red substance.

XXX

The next day, we find Naruto sitting where he usually sat. His classmates were rather surprised that he passed but after seeing where he ranked shown on a board in front of their class, they asumed that he was lucky. Naruto though could care less about what they thought since he had to worry about other things...

"Move it billboard brow!!" A feminine voice shouted. "Who you calling billboard brow you pig!!" Screached the infamous harpy of the academy in retaliation.

... Namely Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura. Honestly, Naruto understood why Sasuke was such a one syllable kind of character. He had to go through the harpy and the perfume girl. He then glanced to his left. There she sat, that shy girl he once met when he played dumb six years ago. She was a cute little thing with pale skin and dark blue hime cut hair. Her lavender-white eyes that were so different than the rest of her clans proved that she was in fact, a Hyuuga. He didn't want to admit it but he liked her. Well not love-like but more like like-like... you know what I mean. The next that interrested him were two clan heirs, either below or above average. Aburame Shino and Nara Shikamaru. He wondered which of them were better, the logical mind or the intellectual wonder. Next on his list were remaining clan heirs, they weren't all that impressive but nothing that good old fashioned training can't help with. He then thought about his affinities, at the same time, Iruka came in and started his speech about how proud he was about them... yada yada. He just tuned him out. He listened to the team placements though. He hoped he wasn't with that emo Sasuke. But considering the pairings that happened in the last class he was in,

"Team one:..."

he should have known that the best and worst in class are always put in a cell together.

"Team two:..."

So why would this year be any different? Well, one could hope.

"Team three: Regalia Reimi, Shirone Saegusa and Uzumaki Naruto"

"What!! Why am I with the deadlast! I wanted to be with Sasuke-kun"

"Why is Rei-chan with the deadlast! She wants to be with Sasuke-kun!"

Were heard from Saegusa and Reimi respectively. 'Well, at least I didn't get Sasuke or that harpy.' Naruto thought. He then looked at his teammates and looked in wonder...

"Team seven:Haruno Sakura, Kurama Yakumo and Uchiha Sasuke" a squeel so loud was then heard from the pinkette

...He could see in their clothes and eyes that they really want to be ninja's for both wrong and correct reasons...

"Team eight: Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata" The Inuzuka cheered with his companion at the prospect of being in the same team as his crush.

...Their infatuation with Sasuke could lead to their downfall later on though. Naruto looked at them more closely. They then looked at him and scoffed before turning away. 'I take back what I said... Women are more troublesome than I thought'he then heard a sneeze from the Nara two seats in front of him, waking him up in the process.

"Team nine is still in duty, therefore team ten shall be, Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino"

"Why am I with...With. ..." Ino said whilst gesturing towards her teammates in exasperation. "With... these guys? Why not Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked, desperation in her tone easily noticeable. "I'm sorry Ino, but the Hokage himself created these teams, so if you want to question our leaders decisions, then take it up with Hokage-sama himself."

That shut her up.

"Ayways, you have Time till 1300 before your Respective jounin teachers pick you up. Until then, have some lunch wherever you want..." Iruka sighed. "Now... for the final time... Class... Dismissed"

XXX

'10 am... Mhm. I have two and a half hours to kill. What should I do...visit jiji or training?'

He thought but he eventually decided to go for training.

Naruto then went to a far away training field so that he could train with no one bothering him. He himself learned a few elemental jutsu by watching chunin perform them when he was young. One of them was the standard, Fire style: Fireball jutsu. He now Understood why it took him two years to perfect. He simply was not compatible with Fire style jutsu. At least he learned more through the Kage bunshin, a jutsu he once saw an Anbu perform when he was eight. That was about the time where he started to get interested in weapons and Fuinjutsu. Currently, he was on the forth level of fuinjutsu and he could proudly say that his Shuriken jutsu was perfect. His use of weapons were varying also. He used more than just the ninjato. He never found a compatible Taijutsu style though so he made due with the many styles he found in the library and mixed them together. He liked what he did with his taijutsu though. It wasn't predictable. The least what any self respected ninja would want... is to be predictable. His Genjutsu was in simple terms... very much lacking, but he made up for it in his skills in poisons and iryoninjutsu.

Naruto then went and picked up ten leaves from a tree and put them on his fingers. Each of them spun either clockwise or counter clockwise. He then went on top of a nearby lake and proceeded to gracefully go through fighting stances involving kicks and palm strikes. He then created 6 shadow clones without seals... like the one he used in the test, proving that he couldn't do a simple clone technique. Those shadow clones proceeded to fight against him with punches, elbow and

knee strikes etc. He had a bit of trouble controlling his chakra at this point and wanted to perfect this before creating another clone to fight against.

This was his chakra control exercises.

You couldn't fault him for being curious and all of this was self tought. He didn't have any friends except for maybe three people that were older than he was. He couldn't really see them as friends with whom you could banter all day long but rather as family he would respect and love. After an hour of Chakra control exercises, Naruto continued to train in his skills in weaponry. He trained in basic kunai and shuriken throwing first. He had his shadow clones put the targets randomly in the forest. Some moving and some standing still,... like the Hokage in his office.

Naruto stood in the middle of a clearing... his targets around him. He closed his eyes and took a slow breath in and out. He opened his eyes that showed pure calmness and concentration or in other words, half lidded. He jumped and made a half flip so he was upside down. He spun on his own axis and threw his kunai that were once between his fingers. After landing he looked up at all targets. Seeing that he hit the bulls eye in every single target, even those hidden behind trees, did he let out a satisfied nod. He did this every other day ever since he perfected it when he was seven.

He then continued on to melee type weapons like the Katana, ninjato and Nodachi. He also learned to use the Naginata, Yari and Bo for either longer reach or stabing purposes. After that, he continued with his ninjutsu. He learned eleven elemental jutsu over the span of four years. None of them belonged to his primary and strongest affinity, wind release. There just weren't any wind style practitioners in Konoha that he knew of so far.

He learned the:

Fire style: Fireball jutsu; phoenix flower;

Water style: water prison; water clone jutsu; liquid bullet;

Lightning style: electromagnetic murder; high voltage touch; electrical discharge;

Earth style; hiding like a mole jutsu, earth wall jutsu, earth dome jutsu.

He also knew four non elemental jutsu.

Shadow clone jutsu, Shadow kunai/shuriken jutsu and the body flicker.

(From now on; shunshin)

He could do all that but anymore than 18 C-rank jutsu and he'd be spent. True he had control over his Chakra but whoever said he had control over his elements? That is something he had to work on. But non elemental ninjutsu were easy for him, other wise he would die creating 150-200 shadow clones. He could also use the mystical palm jutsu commonly seen in medic nin. He just didn't know where to categories medical ninjutsu. ' I suppose I'll put them to non elemental jutsu for now' he thought. Well, that makes it five non elemental jutsu in his repertoire. 'Well, I guess it's time to go'

Naruto left the training grounds and went to the academy. He made a quick stop at Ichiraku's where he got himself some Ramen and a lot of praise for passing. He took it all in stride and smiled the entire time he was there. But like they say, all good things will have to come to an end. He reluctantly left and came 10 minutes to late. He entered his classroom and his classmates, nine jounin and one chunin stared at his masked face. He was a bit unnerved by all those stares and decided to joke a bit to lift up his mood and destroy the rather... tense atmosphere. "Yo..." he started while raising his right hand up in greeting. "Sorry I'm late but you see, this old lady needed help with her goods so I took it for her and we went back to her appartment. This lollipop is proof of it" he said while showing the lollipop Ichiraku-san gave him for a job well done. 'A few white lies are ok, I'm sure of it.' He thought smiling to himself whilst thinking about the nice people who work at that small ramen stand. He visited that place for only 3 times and has come to love it.

A white haired jounin that was actually helping an old woman was currently having an urge to fist pump.

Meanwhile, the other jounin in the room were looking at him with wide eyes and shock. They were even more shocked when they realised that he didn't copy it from a certain copy cat ninja. They knew cause they were jounin... simple as that.

"Just go to your seat Naruto" Said Iruka. Naruto did as told and patiently waited for either the jounin to take their students or Iruka and Mizuki. ...

'Come to think of it, where is Mizuki?' Naruto thought to himself. After the first two teams were taken, did Naruto voice his confusion. He raised his hand to which Iruka called him to it. "Yes, what is it Naruto?" He always thought Iruka was nice... After he paid him for his food in his second year of the academy. "I wanted to know where Mizuki-sensei would be?"

His classmates gained a questioning glint in their eyes when they realised this too and Sasuke simply scoffed and continued to brood, not at all interrested in the subject. Naruto expected many things from Iruka's facial expression to his answer. He didn't expect his eyes to Darken and voice to show a tiny bit of anger. "Well, to answer your question Naruto, Mizuki-sensei is very ill and is currently in the hospital."

His classmates gained an understanding expression, not at all noticing their sensei's change in posture and tone. 'I call Bull on what he says'. You see Naruto worked in the Hospital, of course only secretly and only his Sensei Yakushi Kazuto ~ who passed on two years ago ~ knew about his studies in potions, poisons and medicine in general. He mostly used a shadow clone to work at the hospital for him so that he could have more time for training. He even used fuinjutsu so that this clone could sap enough chakra from its origins to survive 24 hours a day.

He switched clones every other day and the last time they dispelled was yesterday at midnight. He knew that there was no patient named Mizuki that checked in, in the last two days. Of course, there were two other hospitals in Konoha but Yakushi-sensei had access to data of every hospital and they never had a 'Mizuki' as their patient...except for maybe the hospital found in ANBU HQ. That begs to questionas to why he was sent there. That particular hospital was only known to Naruto because Yakushi-sensei told him so. It was for ANBU operatives only and where all ANBU were treated. Even Doctors found there were Ninja. He doubted that Mizuki even was in a hospital, much less ANBU HQ. He was forced to believe that he was either dead or went rogue. And that by judging Iruka's anger at the mentioning of Mizuki's name..

'I'd have to update my bingo book in the next few weeks.' This thought process only took him 8 seconds so he could still hear a woman call his team to training ground 3 and to be there in at most... 15 minutes. She then dissapeared in a poof of smoke. Naruto's eyes widened. 'The third training ground...why... jiji wouldn't show such favoritism... so why?' Before Naruto could think any further, his team ~ team three ~ followed after her in a heart beat.

The only problem was that, two of them didn't know where to go. The girls of team 3 stood dumbly infront of the academy. "Ne ne... Saegusa-chan.. where is Training ground 3?" Asked Reimi innocently. Saegusa looked at her big round eyes, before crossing her arms.

"I don't know Reimi-san"

"Rei-chan thought she told you to call Rei-chan, Rei-chan!!"

"Bu.. but we don't know each other that well yet and it's improper."

"Rei-chan doesn't care"

Reimi looked at her in comical determination but before she could convince her any further, their third teammate made his presence known.

"If you two want to be ninja's then follow me." Naruto said calmly with his hands hidden in his pockets walking right past his teammates. He was about 10 ft away from them when they finally reacted.

"KYAAA!!?!?!"

could be heard from the two girls. "Quiet down please" Naruto said, his playful side coming to the surface even if just for a bit. "Where did you come from Baka!!" Said Saegusa, truly freaking out.

"Yeah, why did you scare Rei-chan like that!!?" Reimi said. They still had a shiver go down their spines, Naruto observed. It was amusing... really. "Do you want to keep our sensei waiting?"

They shook their heads in the negative. It looked absolutely adorable on those girls with their big innocent doe eyes, but he wouldn't dare voice his thoughts.

He sighed. Naruto really didn't want to walk all the way towards training field 3. And with two barely trained civilian teammates, he was sure it would take them half an hour max to get there. Their sensei even told them to get there in ten minutes. So he reluctantly walked back towards where the girls were. "Since training ground 3 is a bit far and would take you twenty minutes to get there. I'll just take you with me to make sure we won't keep our sensei waiting than she already has."

With that said, Naruto took both of their hands. "Hey! Why are you holding Rei-chan's hand!! Only Sasuke-kun may touch them!" Saegusa was about to agree and shrug his hand off of her but before she could, they were incased in a puff of smoke. "Hey what are you doing Baka! This isn't the time for your pranks! We need to get to training... ground... 3" Her agitation turned into wonder once the smoke that covered her eyes were gone. Reimi just had this childish look on her face and hopped around the clearing.

Meanwhile, one to-be-sensei looked flabbergasted. 'Shunshin!?!? How? When? That isn't a skill meant for academy students.' Her surprise wasn't unbiased. After all, most shinobi learn the shunshin after they became chunin since it was a chakra control taxing technique. For a fresh out of the academy student to perform it perfectly and from what she could see, without hands signs, it was very surprising.

Naruto had long since felt where his sensei was hiding. On a thick tree branch 6 ft to Shirone-san's 3 o'clock. But that was a given, considering his sensory abilities. He developed them over the years, back in his Akasēnko **(4)** days before he got his apartment. It was at this time that the girls started to question how they got here in the first place. Earlier amazement forgotten, they rushed back to where Naruto was and looked at him with either suspicion or innocent curiosity. He sweatdropped at their expecting looks.

"So?? How did you bring us here? What was that puff of smoke? Did you learn it from your parents? How come you're deadlast if you can do something like that?" Asked Saegusa in rapid succession. Reimi agreed and voiced her questions as well. "Yeah yeah!! Can you teach it to Rei-chan? Did you perhaps learn it from Sasuke-kun?" At the mention of their crushes name...did the obvious happen. They both fell in trance and let out a sigh in obvious affection for the boy they're thinking about. It doesn't take a genius to figure out who. 'Fangirls. ...good thing I wore a stupid orange jumpsuit that completely destroyed my image in my first year of the academy' Naruto thought relieved and regretted burning that Orange monstrosity he once called, a jacket.

'Nah... I don't regret a thing.' It was after that thought that a voice that neither academy graduates possessed, spoke up and finally revealed her presence. "My questions are, ditto to what they said. And what's under the mask" Izumi asked. It was a moment later where a reaction was seen.

"KYAAA!?!"

Naruto almost cracked a smile. Keyword being almost, then again, they wouldn't see it either way. Damm he loved this mask but he wouldn't say it out loud, he had a reputation to up keep. Not really but you know what I mean.

"Where did you come from uh Umm. .."

"Just call me sensei for now"

"Right... hehe. Just please don't scare us again sensei!"

"Yes! Please don't scare Rei-chan like that again!"

"Aww... aren't you two soo adorable!!"

She then proceeded to hug the life out of them. "Don't you worry, auntie won't sneak up on you again!" She coeed. Naruto looked at the scene not knowing what to do. He could see the girls were suffering a man's favourite way to die. To suffocate between a pair of big tits. His sensei was young and was naturally beautiful. She had long brown hair that frames her heart shaped face. She had dark brown eyes and had a mole under her right eye. She wore black leggings with a dark blue skirt that only reached her thighs. Under her unzipped jounin flack jacket was a baggy black jacket that really did hide much of her chest. Probably safety precautions on her part. Her hitai-ate hung loosely on her right hip. She also had two weird objects hanging on her left hip. At first Naruto thought that it was some kind of senbon holder. '...no, senbon aren't that long... so what is it...?' He thought.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt, but I believe you brought us here for a reason?"

Their sensei looked at the boy watching them from afar. "So you realised..." she said letting the girls go. "What do you mean sensei?" Asked Saegusa after retaining a bit of her sanity. "Rei-chan would like to know as well!!" Reimi said with enthusiasm. She was about to elaborate but Naruto beat her to it. He closed his eyes and started to walk around the group of girls in a slow fashion. The girls followed his movements with Izumi watching him in interest.

"If it wasn't anything important then you would've just told us somewhere on academy grounds. But instead, you brought as all here... Training ground three...Also known as The training grounds of elements" At this Naruto stopped his little walk around them. You could hear nature everywhere. The screeching of a waterfall, stone slabs drumming on the ground from disuse from some stone formations, the soothing and familiar sounds of a mix from wind currents and leaves and last but not least... the crunching noise of animals walking on scorched wood. Naruto's teammates couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Behind Naruto was Mother nature at its finest.

Naruto then dramatically opened his eyes. "Now why did you brought us... to the Sandaime Hokage's training grounds?" His teammates eyes widened as they looked at their teacher. Naruto couldn't fault them... he was just as shocked when he found out. "Ohh... I'm impressed that you know about this place. I see that you're not what you seem. May I ask why?"

"I'm sorry sensei, but I would like to keep that for myself"

"Hey hey!! What are you talking about??" Reimi said trying to get their attention

"It's nothing important... I just want to start with whatever you're planning" Naruto answered, discretely asking his sensei a question. Her answer Didn't dissapoint.

"Well, I would like to start as well. But first, Introductions are in order. My name is Uchiha Izumi."

 **XXXX**

So... what do you think?

Now first of all, I hope y'all seen the numbers I added in the story. For example:

(1) The term "orphaned civilian" was my choice word at that moment cause well... Uzumaki was practically extinct to the world except for a select few. That's why they think he is clanless. Common fodder wouldn't know if he was from the famed Uzumaki clan.

Those numbers are seen two times if you don't know. First time in the story and the second time is at the end of the chapter. Here I explain what I meant with choice words you might not understand.

(2) the headband from Naruto the last.

Or help you visualise him cause I don't really like his long headband from the shippuden series.

(3) Iryoninjutsu. Medical ninjutsu in english. A lot of people like to deny Naruto the skill to be a medic and honestly, the reasoning makes no sense. Now I'm not quite sure how the 8 trigrams seal works but I'll try to explain it. It takes Kyuubi's chakra bit by bit, but that doesn't kill it. The seal then cleanses the hatred from the chakra and makes it Naruto's own. That means that kyuubi doesn't have any influence in Naruto's chakra since his chakra never connected with Naruto's or is in Naruto's system (so far as I know). Only when Naruto uses Kyuubi's chakra is when kyuubi starts to influence him. Naruto's Chakra all together...stays untouched. Which makes him possible to learn medical ninjutsu. He just needs to train his control over chakra to make it possible.

(4) Akasenkõ. It's funny really. Only three more letters and the meaning of it would change. Akasenkõ means, "children of the red light". And Akairo Senkõ means "red flash".

Now children of the red lights are children who live in the red light district. I really hope that you readers made sure that you're mature enough to read this.

Well.. that's the first chapter. Hoped you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2 Daily life

VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTES! PLEASE READ TILL THE END!

I know for a fact that people tend to ignore author notes as some are quite long. But pls read this one as it's important. Anyway...

Sorry for the late update. I've been reading a lot of Naruto fanfics to see if somebody had the very same idea as I do... luckily, none of them did. A lot of those fanfics sucks balls... yh... Though some were very good like "advent of the flash" but now we're off topic. I assure you that this story won't follow cannon except for vital missions that made Naruto who he is. Some errors in the first chapter though (major mistake on my part).

I forgot to describe how Naruto's teammates look like... so I'll be doing that now.

Shirone Saegusa:

She has long dark Blue hair that reaches her mid back with one long strand of hair going through the middle of her face. She has Emerald green eyes that sparkle in childhood innocence. A small button nose and cute lips. A chubby round face and a bit of baby fats. (Results of not training) she wears a dark violet short sleeved shirt that leaves her shoulders bare. She also wears a white short skirt with black biker shorts that covers most of her thighs underneath. Adorning her feet were blue ninja sandals and she also has a shuriken pouch strapped on her belt. Underneath her shirt is a fishnet shirt

Regalia Reimi:

Has Long silver hair that's done in side buns cause it's otherwise to long. With this, her hair would only reach just under her shoulders. She has Heterochromia. ...meaning, she has different colored eyes. Her left eye is Baby Blue and her right eye is electric yellow. A small button nose and pouty lips. Pale white skin and a gothic outfit. She wears a black tank top that leaves her midriff bare. Matching black hot pants with a kunai pouch strapped on her belt. On her arms were white arm warmers similar to that of Sasuke Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka. She also had her knees wrapped in white medical bandages and wore black shinobi sandals.

That's it for now . Have fun reading! Oh and if you have questions. I'll make sure to answer them in the next Author notes.

"Human speaking"

"Demon speaking

'Human thinking'

'Demon thinking'

Priority words/jutsu

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto since if I did, I wouldn't be living off of instant ramen and student food.

Behind Naruto was Mother nature at its finest.

Naruto then dramatically opened his eyes. "Now why did you brought us... to the Sandaime Hokage's training grounds?" His teammates eyes widened as they looked at their teacher. Naruto couldn't fault them... he was just as shocked when he found out. "Ohh... I'm impressed that you know about this place. I see that you're not what you seem. May I ask why?"

"I'm sorry sensei, but I would like to keep that for myself"

"Hey hey! What are sensei and Naruto talking about?" Reimi said trying to get their attention

"It's nothing important... I just want to start with whatever you're planning" Naruto answered, discretely asking his sensei a question. Her answer didn't dissapoint.

"Well, I would like to start as well. But first, Introductions are in order. My name is Uchiha Izumi."

XXX

The Girls were flabbergasted. There was another Uchiha apart from Sasuke!?

Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought.

"U...Uchiha? You're an Uchiha sensei? But I thought Sasuke-kun was the last?" Saegusa asked rather confused as well.

Reimi stood beside her nodding her head in agreement. Nobody noticed Izumi's eyes Darken a bit.

"Well... I was on a mission that night so I am very lucky to be here, besides... there are more Uchiha left than you believe" she said in fake cheerfulness.

"But enough interruptions. I want you cuties to sit down and introduce yourself!" She enthusiastically ordered.

They made themselves comfortable and waited for the other to speak. They fell into an awkward silence that was broken by their teacher.

"Well... If nobody's gonna go first then..." She hummed and looked at her genin.

"You!" She suddenly pointed at Saegusa.

"Introduce yourself" she grinned. Saegusa a bit shocked, took a deep breath to calm her beating heart. She started her introduction quite meekly and looked incredibly bashful.

"My name is Shirone Saegusa and uh..."

Not knowing what else to say, Saegusa just started talking what came up to mind...

"...Wellisn'ttheweathernicetoday? someonetoldmeaboutanewicecream shopneartheacademythismorningand..."

...which was incoherent gibberish.

"Woah Woah Saegusa!" Izumi tried to get the young girls attention who was still in her own little world. Whilst Izumi tried to get her students attention, Reimi was cutely looking at everything to see, in this specific training ground. She even tried to snatch a butterfly.

"..andtherewasthiskidthatlikedsushiandiheardfromareliablecontactthatsomeonefromourclasslikestomatoes..."

"Saegusa..." Naruto wasn't really interrested at the scene but had to admit, it is kinda amusing.

"...shesaidthatthenewboyinherclassis cuteandallbutIstillthinkSasuke-kunis cuterthanallboyscombined..."

"SAEGUSA!"

Izumi's scream startled the girl who was now breathing deeply and trying to hide her blush if embarrassment.

Izumi chuckled. "Take a deep breath Saegusa. Now.. follow my example...

My name is Uchiha Izumi, my likes are battle fans, my clan, the Village and food. My dislikes are traitors and perverts. My dream for the future is to make my clan proud and have a family."

Once Saegusa calmed down, did she finally introduced herself.

"My name is Shirone Saegusa...

Umm I like my family, sweets, reading and Umm

A boy..." she blushed at this part since it was quite obvious which boy she liked and Saegusa knew that the others know about it too. After all, she and every other girl in the academy had a crush on him ever since the get go.

"I don't like perverts and those who slack off..." she glanced at Naruto to which he just raised his right eyebrow.

"My dream for the future is to be stronger than Senju Tsunade herself!" She said resolutely with a determined expression on her face. Something Izumi and Naruto both respected. The silverette though, was still trying to catch the butterfly, so Izumi decided to ask Naruto to introduce himself first.

"Your turn to introduce yourself scarecrow"

"Oh goody, the facemask boy is gonna talk" Reimi said in absolute delight as she clapped her hands. 'Looks like she's given up catching that butterfly' Naruto then thought about what to say, maybe he should do it without giving any information about himself other than his name? Nope. As much as he would like to see the reactions he would get, he still wanted to make an effective squad with his teammates... and a little insight about himself would do wonders for their teamwork. Last he checked, only Hokage-jiji knew something about him. A few ANBU as well but that didn't concern him too much.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto... I like weapons, ninjutsu and most things associated with the word 'Shinobi'. There's nothing that I don't like that I can think of right now. My dreams for the future..." at this Naruto became quiet. His only dream - after his quick change of personalities 4 years ago when he was 8 - was to become Hokage. But now... he didn't know. "My dream is I guess ... to become strong?"

Izumi only nodded. "How about you, silver sunshine?" She asked nicely whilst noticing that the silverette looked rather happy and excited, ecstatic even.

"Yay! Time for Rei-chan to introduce herself" Saegusa sweatdropped at her teammate. The others were surprised though. 'She's really soft-spoken if she wants to be' were the collective thoughts of Team 3 excluding the silverette. "Rei-chan likes to play a lot and she also likes fire and music and she loves mama a lot! She also likes a black haired boy from school... and his name is... Sasuke-kun!"

The people around her raised an eyebrow.

Nobody asked her more about this person she liked. It was painfully obvious... even for Izumi.

"Rei-chan doesn't like bugs cause they're creepy and yucky and small and dirty and slimy..."

Everyone sweatdropped at her hate for bugs... she will not get along with the Aburame's... that's for sure.

"Did Rei-chan mention creepy?"

Cue sweatdrop

If someone were to describe this girl and tell that she's a nutshell through and through... They would be very correct. But it was kinda cute. 'at least she's not crazy' were the collective thoughts of the rest of the team.

"Rei-chan's dreams are burning butterflies and eating cupcakes!"

No comment

The silence in the training ground was maddening! Apperently, the girl seems to have a stroke of insanity here and there "Ok~... Well... now that introductions are over, let's go to the main and exciting stuff!" Her smile at that moment had given Saegusa and Reimi the chills. Naruto experienced worse and wasn't as affected as his teammates.

"Through out the years... never before did the next test pass more than 45% of academy graduates. Which means that... you three... only have a 33% chance of passing the next test." The woman laughed like a mad man after saying what needed to be said.

"Next test? But I thought we already passed the genin exams?"

Saegusa asked bewildered.

"That's true but that was just to weed out those who were never meant to be shinobi." Saegusa looked at Naruto and Reimi... who was trying to burn a butterfly by staring at it.

How rude... thinking that her teammates weren't cut out to be shinobi because of some unbiased opinions.

Naruto was tempted to roll his eyes. He was switching from being the overly idiotic moron... to one of the most intelligent kids in his generation 4 years ago! One would think that they would at least see that he wasnt a dunce... though that was basically still his fault. 'Well... I guess I'll just have to show them some skill in this test' Naruto mused.

"But instead of standard procedure, We'll be doing a standard D-rank mission. Why? Because you three are the first,... ever since the sannin to form a genin cell with the set amount of skill which I will explain later. But as of right now, you're all dismissed. Come back here tomorrow at 8am.

Ja ne!" With that, their brown haired sensei left the training ground.

"So... what now?" Asked Saegusa. She looked at her female teammate for some answers buy just found her humming in what looked like 'innocent happiness'. Saegusa groaned softly. Naruto just turned and was about to leave when he heard a sudden "wait!" From Saegusa.

Naruto turned around and looked at her quite bored if one might ask. She bristled at his total uninterest for her. "Is there anything you need from me, Shirone-san?" She reigned in her anger enough so that she could ask him her question. "How can we go back?" Naruto was tempted to just shunshin out of her face as a little revenge. After all, as a still hyperactive child that started the academy, Naruto tried to get a lot of friends... and Shirone had been one of his targets. He was brushed of quite easily that time so he was hard pressed to do the same. A big part of him though wanted to help her and leave old grudges behind. Naturally, Naruto listened to that part and... shunshined away.

Saegusa was shocked. He didn't! That blond bastard just puffed out of existence on her. She puffed out her cheek in obvious anger.

'I can't believe it! He just... wha. ..?' Her thoughts about the injustice of it all was inturupted once she saw a piece of paper on the ground where Naruto once was. She picked it up and looked around, relatively sure that Naruto was still around. She didn't see him anywhere so she decided to look what the piece of paper entailed. 'A letter?' She thought.

The Bluenette tried to open it but was inturupted by an overly excited girl named Reimi. "What does Saegusa have in her hands?" Reimi asked politely. Saegusa just looked at her in exasperation. Seriously... did her parents drop the girl right after she was born or something? (1)

"It says 'Go south as you are on top of the Hokage Monument' hm" The girl was contemplating if she should believe the information or not. Naruto did Prank a lot after all. She couldn't give it a second thought though as Reimi decided to drag her away from the clearing and enter a path through the forest. "Alright let us go into the unknown" her voice surprisingly having a soft and melodic tone to it than when she introduced herself.

"But wait! This isn't south, you're going the wrong way!"

XXX

A soft knock on the door was heard by the Sandaime Hokage. He was currently taking a break of the tremendous amounts of paperwork aligned in stacks on his desk.

"Come in" he said calmly. Naruto entered his office a few moments later. Hiruzen looked up from his paperwork and gave Naruto a smile to which Naruto softly returned.

"Hello there Naruto. What brings you to my office today?" The man asked. He normally wouldn't ask why Naruto was here cause it wasn't really something new. Hiruzen remembered it as if it was just yesterday when a cute four year old blond was running around his office whilst wearing his Hokage hat and robes. Today would be different than his past visits. The aged Hokage sighed. 'Whatever happened to that cute little blond running around with my hat' the man thought

"I have a question that's been nagging me for quite some time now Jiji" He said while taking a seat infront of the Hokage's desk.

"Oh... and what would that be?" Hiruzen asked. It wasn't all that often when Naruto came to ask for something. He'd normally do it by himself until he got what he wanted. Naruto was independent like that.

"Well... I was kinda wondering... exactly how much Chakra do I have Jiji?" Hiruzen thought for a moment, trying to get a feel from the boy in front of him.

Naruto was a special boy. His skills were nothing to scoff at... much less when you compare his chakra with some common ninja. While quality and control was what the Senju frequened, density and quantity was what the Uchiha had. Naruto was nothing of the sort.

The amount of pure chakra the boy infront of Hiruzen had was mind bogling. The density of his chakra was unbelievable. It's as if you compared a half full glass of rotten milk with a glass filled to the brim with a delicious looking orange juice.

Which would you take? Of course the orange juice.

"The amount of chakra you have now Naruto..." he paused. Amused at the fact that Naruto seemed to squirm in his seat. Itching to find out.

"Is equivalent to that of an elite Jounin" Naruto knew he had a lot but he didn't expect to have that much.

"That much? But how..." The Hokage was nervous and didn't seem to want to answer that question. Naturally as Hokage, he was able to hide his nervousness from the young blond. Luckily enough, Naruto answered his own question. "Kyuubi... it's because of him right" Naruto felt a slight pain from his abdomen.

"Yes Naruto... as you may or may not know, the seal that prevents your... tenant to be free is slowly and surely taking a bit of its chakra and mixes it with yours. Of course all the malice and hate from the bijuu's chakra was flushed out as to not further harm you" Naruto nodded at the question. They talked for a bit more like about his current predicament with his team and sensei. Naruto also helped the Hokage a bit with organizing the mission scrolls and a bit of paperwork around the desk.

It was also around the time when someone knocked at the door. With an audible "come in" from the Hokage, did the man enter.

It was a tall and muscular man wearing a trench coat and bandana. Scars adorned his face... a very intimidating sight if one were to ask. This was the second in command of the TI department.

"Mizuki Touji is being held at one of our torture rooms just like you asked Hokage-sama." The man said while looking at the notes, not noticing Naruto at all. 'Mizuki.!?' Naruto thought as he narrowed his eyes. 'so the man was not dead after all. But possibly a rogue that was captured.

"It would do you well to remember that this is classified information Ibiki-kun" The Hokage said calmly. Ibiki looked up from his notes confused but not for long, for he has finally seen the other occupant of the office. "I apologise Hokage-sama. I didn't know that you were busy at this time." The Hokage supposed that Ibiki wouldn't know about Naruto's timely visits whenever he had free time. Well, free time in the sense of no other visitors to his office except for the dreadful paperwork.

So Hiruzen just opted to nod in acceptance to the mans excuse.

"Now you must excuse me Naruto-kun... but this is rather important."

Naruto nodded and left with a "bye jiji" and went on his merry way.

After Naruto left, Hiruzen turned his full attention to the torture and interigation specialist.

"Report" The aged Hokage said.

"Well as you've asked sir... Mizuki is currently being held captive in one of are cells. Though he still hasn't spilled the beens... so to speak."

"Oh...and why is that?" The Hokage asked smoking peacefully on his seat.

"We've decided to let the recruits interrogate him so that they could get more experience" Ibiki answered. Hiruzen stayed quiet, opting to take another drag from his pipe.

"Would that be all Hokage-sama?" Ibiki asked.

"Actually... I do wonder what you have to say towards young Naruto..."

"Well... He's a one of a kind... like the perfect mixture of Anko and Orochimaru."

"Ah...and what about his chakra?"

"I don't get why you're asking this of me, this. ..."

"Please just answer it Ibiki-kun"

"Well... in terms of capacity... the boy already far outstrips everyone else in the village... including you Hokage-sama. In all other aspects like control and density... I do not know as I'm not well versed in sensing chakra precisely"(2)

"With whom would you compare young Naruto in terms of chakra capacity?"

"To be absolutely truthful... he has more than Hoshigaki Kisame ever had when we met 2 decades ago. And the man was a year away from being dubbed, the tailless beast."

Hiruzen nodded at the man and dismissed him. The aged Hokage was then left to his thoughts once Ibiki left the office. Naruto... a mix of Anko and Orochimaru...

Even he, the Hokage... shivered at the thought.

XXX

Naruto was currently sitting at his work table in his apartment. He was thinking about the Mizuki problem. He found out that his once upon a time academy instructor was in fact, a traitor. He was apperently being held captive and interrogated. On the way back home, Naruto heard a few rumours go by, that Mizuki somehow managed to steal the forbidden scroll of seals. 'If they had some trap seals placed on the tower then this never would have happened in the first place... well, atleast he was caught' Naruto thought

Ever since his interrest in the field of sealing, Naruto would always learn a bit of fuinjutsu after his physical training. Normally, this always happens in the evening when he has exhausted his body at noon. He may have been interrested in fuinjutsu but actually only started 2 years ago when Naruto was 10. Training in sealing was always scarce and he rarely made decent progress. Today's different though. It's still morning after all. Sealing had been one of the subjects he enjoyed in life and thus was quickly becoming his main focus. Of course he won't neglect his other skills but for now, it's fuinjutsu time.

Naruto was currently at the 7th level going on 8th level of sealing, which means, combining 7-10 Kanji Characters with a moderate seal design. It basically means, being able to create trap and barier seals. The sixth level was more on things about explosive tags and sealing scrolls. Another thing you need to have is perfect handwriting. Something he learned at the first level of fuinjutsu. One doesn't start with actual seals until the 5th level from a maximum of 20, even then it's not really usable. The first 5 levels are just necessary steps to prepare a fuinjutsu practitioner. You see, sealing for beginners goes like this...

Lvl 1 perfect handwriting

Lvl 2 Mathematics

Lvl 3 seal designing

Lvl 4 physics and universal laws

Lvl 5 Kanji, Hiragana, Katakana

(3)

Naruto was just finishing his studies to finish the 7th level and go on to the 8th level of fuinjutsu, which was the three different ways to write seals. In other words, combine Kanji and Hiragana characters to at least up to 10 characters in one seal. He continued to try and finish the 8th level of fuinjutsu. The first part, Kanji, was pretty easy since that's what everyone in the elemental nations use to communicate via paper. An example of a level 8 seal tag would be Sealing jutsu: Fire seal. He was halfway through Hiragana when he noticed that it's already past 12. He sighed but was inwardly happy for his progress in the arts of fuinjutsu. Naruto chuckled 'Most beginners stop at lvl 2' he thought.

'Well... might as well get some lunch'

XXX

"Do you wanna eat Saegusa-chan?"

"hm...!"

"Oh... are you still angry at Rei-chan for dragging you the wrong way"

"Hmph!"

The two girls were currently walking down the busy streets of the market district. It almost took them 2 hours to finally leave that training ground of theirs, which is also why Saegusa is annoyed with her teammate

"Oh...! Isn't that our other teammate Uzumaki-san?"

At this, Saegusa looked to where her teammate was pointing. She was right! Naruto was in fact just a few blocks in front of them. "Let's go greet him." Said Reimi.

"Why should we do that!? People will think that we're on a date!" Saegusa countered.

"Yeah but as a team, we need to get to know each other... and as much as Rei-chan doesn't want to, we must get to know him better." Her tone surprisingly final and didn't let Saegusa talk as she dragged her over to where Naruto was.

XXX

Naruto was currently looking for a place to eat without being thrown out... again. His mind wasn't quite focused on food though. Now that he had the time, Naruto could think about his elemental affinities.

'Mhm... Wind style is definitely out.' Naruto thought. There aren't many people with wind affinities in the world altogether. Most of them being listed in Sunagakure (Village hidden in the Sand) and even then, there are a few. 'Lightning style as well. That leaves Earth and Water style Jutsu. Mhm... water style is very versatile. It can be used to both attack, support and defend' Naruto deduced. 'Earth style on the other hand, is mainly used for defense and support. There aren't many earth style jutsu in konoha to begin with... so earth style is out... that means...'

"Uzumaki-saaaan!"

Naruto looked sideways, trying to find the one that called him. He easily found them though as they're currently running towards him. Or at least one of them is and the other is being dragged along. Naruto raised an eyebrow once the two reached him. Saegusa was on the ground and was currently glaring up to her female teammate.

"Can I help you Regalia-san, Shirone-san?"

"Actually yes! Would you mind accompanying Rei-chan and are other lovely teammate for lunch?"

XXX

Naruto iss currently sitting under the shade of a tree at training ground 7. He just finished his daily exercises and sat down for some much needed rest. His stomach growled in hunger though. Hearing this made Naruto remember the catastrophic events that happened at the restaurant his teammates decided to enter. But no matter. It's time to up his chakra control once more.

Naruto stood up and went to the nearby river. He picked up ten pebbles from the shore and began to balance them on his finger tips. He walked to the middle of the river and created 10 shadow clones with no hand signs. Naruto nodded to himself. 'Good... pretty much mastered the technique'

The shadow clone jutsu was something he picked up even before he entered the academy. Something which he mastered to the point where it's almost second nature to him.

The clones then began to attack Naruto. Two clones went in for a punch whilst one decided to leg sweep him from behind. Since he was technically fighting himself, it was easier to deduce where they planned to attack him. Naruto jumped and leaned back, horizontally hovering above ground. This enabled him to dodge the attacks. He then spun and kicked the 2 clones that attempted to punch him. While one was dispelled, the other blocked the downwards kick with his forearms. The clone that tried to leg sweep the original used the momentum and speed of his missed attack to jump up and attempt a roundhouse kick. Naruto barely avoided it by using his foot to push offof the clone that blocked his kick. He got no rest when he landed as he was kicked on his back. He almost lost control over the pebbles on his fingers but just managed to hold it still. He then looked around. '9 more to go... this is gonna be a long chakra control exercises' Naruto sighed, before going back to observe his clones.

XXX

It didn't take to long for him to finish Chakra control for the day. After that, it was him doing physical exercises and summoning 500 clones to study... stuff. He split them into 8 groups. 100 would start training on his water affinity and another 100 would read more about the other Villages and basically gather more information about the 'outside world' so to speak. Things like the bingo book and geography of other major nations like Suna and its deserts or Kumo and its mountains. The third group of hundreds would then train his usage of jutsu's and try to lessen the handsigns for them... Though he must admit, he wasn't getting far like that. Most of the clones would run out of chakra after 5 C-rank jutsus at most. The fourth group of 100's are training in his disastrous yet possibly effective taijutsu... yeah... Naruto needs a sparing partner. The last hundred are split into 4 groups of 25. Each group would either train in the use of the Naginata, Nodachi/Katana, Yari or the Bo. He was inspired to learn all different kinds of weapons by watching some Anbu he stalked in his youth.

The original though, is training his body. Doing either sit-ups, push-ups and or wearing weights. He's using both methods though. He already has 75 kg on each arm and 95 on each leg.(4) While doing his push-ups, Naruto usually has blindfolded himself and had 5 clones throw kunai or shuriken at him. He would then strain his hearing to locate the weapons and dodge acordingly. Sure he got stabbed a lot at the start but it was worth it. He can now do things that even his sensory skills couldn't help him at. Things like, hearing a weapon in coming at 25 ft away. Sure sensors can feel organic beings since all living things have chakra, that doesn't aply to metals though. He didn't just train his hearing though.

He would sometimes cut himself with a kunai and give it to a clone, which he then throws at the original from a distance. What would that accomplish? Ok... maybe some would think he was suicidal with the way he cuts himself but really... it's all according to plan. You see, Naruto would try to smell his blood from the kunai that's sent to harm him, and then track the kunai with that. It's a slow process though and very hard. It's at times like this where he envied the Inuzuka's.

Naruto stopped training when the sky took a pink and orange hue. He went back to his appartment and continued to study on fuinjutsu before taking a shower, dinner then falling asleep on his bed.

XXX

"NOOO! Please stop!" Said a surprisingly young voice. It looked like a six year old and he seemed very skinny.

"Yeah, as If you stopped when I begged that night"

the young voice that belonged to a boy ignored the weird comment in favor of watching the mans hands. Or rather, seeing the throat that's being crushed in his hands. He felt the pain... but other than that, he felt numb.

"NO! NO NO PLEASE STOP"

The boy begged. His answer was in the form of a highly pitched scream. The boy gasped. It was suddenly so hard to breath. He couldn't believe what he was experiencing. His own survival didn't matter anymore. All he felt now was exaggerating pain with a mix of absolute hopelessness. It's as if he felt the pain the man was inflicting on him... in a different way. It felt like... like Hell on mortal realm.

"NOOOOOOOO"

XXX

Naruto woke up gasping for breath with blood shot eyes. Slowly calming down, he tried to calm himself. 'C'mon Uzumaki! It was just a dream... yeah.. just a dream.' It's been awhile since he had a dream like that. Maybe a bad omen for today's luck? Naruto anyway stood up and went to eat breakfast. He geared up with his trusty face mask on his face... even when sleeping. He was supposed to meet his team at training ground 3 for a meeting at 8. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:40. More than enough time.

XXX

"Crap! Not enough time! I'm sooo dead" said a bluenette girl.

XXX

"Yes! Burn little butterfly. Your evil isn't needed in Rei-chan's world" said a silverette.

XXX

(Training ground 3; 8:15am)

"Why are you two late?" Izumi aske, glaring at the 2 girls kneeling in front of her. Naruto was at the back, leaning on a tree with his eyes closed, just listening to nature. "Umm well, I uh... I overslept?" It was more of a question than a statement but Izumi just sighed. "Just make sure it won't happen again" she said sternly. Saegusa bobbed her head in agreement, glad that her little interigation was over. "And you Reimi? What's your excuse"

"Rei-chan watched as butterflies burned. She was so fascinated that Rei-chan forgot to look at the time" Reimi said as she playfully hit her own head whilst sticking her tongue out. Izumi sighed in exasperation.

'This girl is going to be the death of me!' She thought. "Well, I guess it's time for your test!" She perked up once her would-be-students gave her their full attention... well, not exactly all of them. "Reimi! Put that lighter away and pay attention!"

"But... but..."

"No buts!"

"It's evil! It needs to burn by Rei-chan's hands!"

"Reimi... put that lighter away now!"

"But...but why!?"

Izumi sighed, but quickly smiled at the girl. " would you listen for now please? You and your teammates wouldn't want to go back to the academy now would you?" She said with a devilish smirk on her face. "Wait, what? Go back to the academy!? But why?" Saegusa said.

"If you kids can't listen to me bow then you won't even be in the academy and dropped off the shinobi programme entirely!" She said deathly serious. She used their silence to continue speaking.

"Now as for your test. All you have to do is find a cat named tora"

"Well, easy enough right? Reimi-san?"

"It's Rei-chan!"

Naruto nodded in reply. "But~~ I only really have time to teach one of you so the one that brings me the cat back here... will become my apprentice and the rest will go back to the academy" she said in a sing-song voice. Naruto looked over to his teammates to see Saegusa with a determined look on her face and Reimi smiling like an innocent child.

"Well... what are you waiting for? The test begins now!"

"But how does the cat look like?!"

"It'd be to easy if I told you right? This a test to see where your skill lies in Information gathering, espionage, tracking, coordination, minimal subterfuge and... I'll explain the last part after you pass the test and that's a big 'IF' so go along now"

With her part said, she disappeared in a leaf shunshin.

"So Umm. ... where do we start? Rei-chan needs to be home by lunch"

So... how'd you like it?

Pls review to let your old pal Arrexu know kay?

Anyway, to the numbers and stuff.

(1)

Well... I'm seriously considering to make that Reimi's reason for talking in 2nd person. Tempting but nah. Was just a little joke.

Maybe not. ..

Read to find out ;)

(2)

The Hokage obviously lied to Naruto to make sure that he doesn't get a big head.

(3)

My take on Fuinjutsu and it gradually gets harder with every lvl he passes. The easiest being, perfect handwriting which is hard in itself.

(4)

I know that's heck of a lot but look at Lee! Besides... I'll be writing a story parallel to this naruverse where he is, but an infant till he reaches his golden age. Basically a story about his childhood after I finish this one. Plus~ Naruto should by all rights, be stronger than anyone in his age group. He has the heritage but dumb teachers. He also has the Kyuubi to help his already accelerated healing. So 80 kilograms on each limb isn't so farfetched.

And that's basically it... cya y'all next time . peace!


End file.
